Tick Tock
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Danny never thought his life could get any worse than what it has been, but it does... Inspiration from the song Tick Tock from Doctor Who. Slight Pompous Pep. REWRITTEN


**Here is the re-written version of Tick Tock. Dudes/Dudettes, I thought I was going to rip all my hair out of my head when I went and reread the first one. (I do that rarely, I just like to see how much I've improved). I'm not going to update frequently, well I possibly will for the second chapters of my neglected stories, other than that no. I'm under too much stress from personal reasons, and my grades in school aren't the greatest, so I need to work on those if I want to pass. Whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

_Tick tock goes the clock_

I'm going to clutch my head and tighten the grip to get the noise to be forgotten, ignored. It's the echo of a clock, constantly going off, and voices hissing complete and utter lies into my ears. It feels like their surrounding me, but I know I'm wrong, no matter how many times I look around myself. There will always be nothing there. I can't stand it much longer, I feel like I'm going to go insane. I'd never think I'd be alone in the world, but it's true, I am completely alone. If I never cheated on that stupid test, all the people that I knew and loved would have never been killed.

_And all the years they fly_

One would think that having something special about them would make them stick out from the crowd, unless it was hidden from that crowd and only known by few people. My ghost powers were the greatest thing to ever happen to me, I would save the day, learn how to control them and become stronger. Spending the time with my friends with them by my side, and always hiding from my parents and others so my secret wouldn't be discovered, it all paid off. Until now that is.

My powers are a thorn in my side, a constant reminder of what I could have done, and I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I have outright refused to use them any longer, and I hauled myself up in my bedroom-well the bedroom I can call mine in Vlad's home in Wisconsin-for two weeks straight. Seclusion is the best thing for me right now, but soon enough, I need to speak with Vlad and ask him a favor.

_Tick tock and all too soon_

I finally managed to talk to Vlad. I told him I'm sick and tired of my emotions taking over my life. They're dragging me down and leaving a sad excuse for a person in their wake. He looked at me with mild concern, well a lot of concern when I told him this. But he agreed and off we went to his lab. Vlad explained everything to me, what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. When we reached the door to his lab he cupped my face in his hands, the most gentle of touches he's ever done to me. Then the weirdest thing happened, he kissed me. I don't know why he would even do that, but he did…and I could care less. It was warm and calming, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and deepen it. It felt so nice and strange at the same time. But all nice things have to end, sadly mines was too soon.

The table I laid on was cold, but the excitement filled me as it was tilted upward. I would finally be my old self again; at least I hoped I would. Right before the oxygen mask was placed over my face Vlad's lips pressed onto mine again, and pulling away quickly his words were the last thing I heard before falling into the world of darkness.

"You're going to be alright."

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I was awoken it wasn't friendly in the slightest bit. I was thrown right off the table and onto the floor, face to face with my ghostly half. He looked so different, confused and no doubt angry. But his appearance…skin a pale green, like sea foam, hair the set itself a flame, but most of all his eyes. No longer that bright electric green, but now a ruby red, twinkling with a new life to live.

I searched the room, desperate to find Vlad. My eyes were in all directions and then stuck at a corner. He was huddled up, shaking with fear beyond imagination. I've never seen him so scared before in my life. I had to think fast, my ghost half was looking at me. I ran over to that corner and practically threw myself at Vlad, screaming for him to move and get out of the lab. He didn't listen to me but instead held me close, the smallest of a whimper coming out of his mouth.

The phantom floated down almost lazily to our level, our eyes locking the entire time. He had a blank expression on his face for a moment before it broke out into a large smile, fangs showing. He got closed to my face and licked at my cheeks, tasting the tears that started falling. I shuddered and pressed myself closer to Vlad, never wanting to be out of his grip. I heard a scream, and felt the dead weight of Vlad on my body, followed by the endless flow of blood staining my clothing. My eyes watered up more, and before I knew it I joined him, motionless on the floor.

_You and I must die._


End file.
